This Night
by tryss
Summary: Walau telah memupuk rasa percaya diri dan terus tersenyum, Hyungseob tahu dia tetap tertinggal. JinSeob. Woojin, P X Hyungseob, A. Produce 101 Seasob 2. Brand New Music. Yuehua.


This Night

.

Woojin, P X Hyungseob, A

(PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2)

.

.

Walau telah memupuk rasa percaya diri dan terus tersenyum, Hyungseob tahu dia tetap akan ditinggal.

.

.

.

 _ **Story**_

Kakinya sudah kebas sejak sepuluh menit lalu dan peringkat untuk line-up debut sudah mulai diumumkan hingga Lai Guanlin yang menduduki peringkat tujuh. Disana Hyungseob bisa melihat Minhyun di peringkat sembilan sedang memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, Jinyoung yang duduk tegak dengan wajah tegang, Jisung yang terlihat menggumamkan nama-nama beberapa kandidat serta Guanlin yang sudah duduk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Pengumuman rangking ini disiarkan secara _live_ , jadi Hyungseob berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya ( _walaupun orang lain pasti tahu bahwa itu adalah senyum yang penuh kepahitan_ ). Setidaknya untuk beberapa menit kedepan, Hyungseob masih bisa berharap bisa duduk di salah satu kursi kandidat, tapi semakin kecil angka yang disebutkan, pasti semakin kecil pula kemungkinannya untuk duduk disana.

Ada dua layar besar diatas _stage_ dengan tulisan ' **RANGKING 6** ' terpampang jelas. Hyungseob mencoba terus tersenyum, dia tahu kalau peringkat enam bukanlah peringkat yang dapat digapainya.

Kemudian Boa mengeraskan suaranya,"Brand New Music," ada jeda sebentar," _Trainee_ Park Woojin."

Dan senyum Hyungseob semakin lebar. Setelah Woojin menyampaikan pidato kemenangannya, Hyungseob mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, tidak lupa senyum lima jari untuk si kesayangan, Park Woojin.

Hyungseob memang sudah siap untuk ditinggalkan. Dia tetap ingin tersenyum, tapi tidak ada yang bisa tersenyum manis saat dirinya sudah tahu kenyataan yang pahit.

Semuanya terasa hambar setelah itu. Dua puluh menit berlalu dan dia tertangkap kamera tengah melamun. Senyumnya hilang dan kekuatannya lenyap. Hyungseob ingin segera pulang. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Park Woojin terus mengawasinya.

Menyesal sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Sejujurnya, Woojin ingin terus bersama Hyungseob. Boleh saja kalau Woojin kadang terlihat dingin dan sedikit acuh pada Hyungseob, tapi dia tetap menyayangi Ahn Hyungseob dari lubuk hatinya.

Sambil duduk dan menanti rangking lain diumumkan, Woojin menyatukan tangannya, berdoa bila setidaknya Hyungseob akan menduduki kursi bertuliskan angka sebelas. Dia bahkan sedikit acuh saat peringkat Daniel dan Jihoon diumumkan. Otaknya hanya terpaku pada Hyungseob, Hyungseob dan Hyungseob.

Dan tibalah waktu pengumuman untuk peringkat sebelas.

Woojin ingat, minggu kemarin, Hyungseob berada di rangking empat belas. Jika Guanlin yang kemarin jatuh ke rangking dua puluh, mungkin saja wajah Hyungseob akan di tangkap kamera dan muncul di layar besar. Sampai akhirnya layar yang tadinya berwarna biru khas PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2 memunculkan empat wajah calon penghuni kursi nomor sebelas, _dunia Woojin runtuh_.

Nyawanya seakan ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya. Woojin menajamkan matanya dan melihat Hyungseob tengah menundukkan kepalanya setelah tersenyum ( _yang entah ditujukan pada siapa_ ).

 _Ini tidak benar_ , pikir Woojin.

Tapi lain Woojin, lain Hyungseob.

Sejak awal, dia terus mencoba untuk terus menangkap mata produser nasional. Mulai dari, menari Pick Me saat evaluasi dan diakhiri dengan bunga mawar saat membawakan lagu _**'** **Oh Little Girl'**_. Tapi kemampuannya memang hanya sampai disitu. Dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama Woojin lagi setelah (nyaris) seluruh _stage_ yang ditunjukkannya di PRODUCE 101 SEASON 2, dia hampir selalu satu grup dengan Woojin. Selain karena itu, Hyungseob juga merasa belum pantas berada di panggung dengan kemampuan yang seperti sekarang.

Acara nyaris berakhir. Dia tahu, Woojin tidak mengalihkan mata darinya sejak peringkat sebelas diumumkan tapi Hyungseob mencoba acuh. Dia ingin kuat sampai acara ini selesai, sampai saatnya dia bisa jatuh dan menangis di pelukan Woojin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Bersama-sama, _trainee_ yang belum memiliki kesempatan debut, berjalan bersama dan saling memberikan pelukan di dekat kursi peringkat. Sejujurnya, Hyungseob ingin menghindar, tapi Woojin tiba-tiba menariknya dari belakang dan memeluknya erat. Keduanya tidak menangis, tapi tetap merasa perih.

Kalau dijelaskan sampai sekarang, keduanya hidup dalam hubungan yang setengah-setengah. Dibilang saling memiliki juga tidak, tapi mereka tahu diri untuk saling menjaga hati masing-masing.

"Hyungseob—" Woojin tercekat.

"Jangan bilang apa-apa. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena aku ingin memberikan hatiku padamu, jagalah dengan baik dan aku akan terus menunggu. Sampai kapanpun."

Woojin menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Hyungseob singkat namun cukup untuk mengejukan Hyungseob dengan kecupan melayang dilehernya.

Woojin mengangkat wajahnya menatap Hyungseob yang tersenyum lembut padanya,"Kalau begitu, jaga hatiku juga. Aku pasti kembali untukmu."

Tidak ada kalimat cinta. Keduanya tahu bahwa akan terlalu cepat bilang mereka menetapkan diri saling mencitai, jadi biarkan mereka meniti dan memupuk rasa yang ada secara perlahan. Karena mereka saling percaya, Hyungseob yakin penantiannya tidak akan sia-sia.

( _Kalau Woojin mengingkari janjinya, Hyungseob akan datang ke_ Dorm _mereka dan mencincang Woojin hidup-hidup._ )

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Note**_

Wah, sempat ngga nyangka Samuel gagal masuk line-up. Aku emang sampet bahagia liet winkdeep bareng, tapi waktu sadar Samuel sama Hyungseob belum disebut, aku merasa kehilangan. Padahal seneng banget baca ff SamHwi, JinSeob. Uri byeongari Seonho juga. Tapi akhirnya daripada merasa sedih melulu, mending kita dukung mereka yang belum berhasil agar segera debut dan bediri di panggung yang sama bareng WANNA-ONE. Maksudku biar pada reuni gitu, ehehehe.


End file.
